Multiple conductor cabling consisting of multiple, independent wires or conductors are an integral part of many systems, including electrical and power systems. Such cabling may be installed by pulling the independent conductors in parallel through pipe or conduit over long distances. A pulling rope running through the conduit is attached to each conductor, and the rope is pulled through the conduit, drawing the multiple conductor cabling from spools or other delivery mechanism and through the conduit. The amount of force required to pull several conductors through a lengthy conduit, potentially with many bends or turns, may be substantial, and if the force is applied to the cabling improperly, one or more conductors may be damaged during the pull. Such damage may hamper performance of the multiple conductor cabling or present safety issues. In addition, finding and repairing the damaged portions of the conductors may be prohibitively expensive or physically impossible, and may necessitate replacement of the entire cabling.
The conductors may be attached to the pulling rope through a pulling head. Traditionally, pulling heads are created for a given pull on an ad hoc basis at the jobsite. This procedure adds time and expense to the installation of the cabling and requires the installers have the tools and skills necessary for creation of the pulling heads. These ad hoc created pulling heads may also lead to damaged conductors during the pull.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.